United against all
by blazefire34
Summary: Raised together these two defy all odds to stay together, heirs of ancient bloodlines and prodigy's of magic these two will take over the world and rule it together.
1. Boy on the step

Snow was softly and gently falling over London, cocooning it in a sparkling white blanket. It was twilight; no one was awake, not a soul. In a poorer part of London, down a dark street, on a grey, ugly stone doorstep, laid a baby that could only be described as beautiful. The moon suddenly, came out from behind the clouds, and its light shined upon a sign, that said 'wools orphanage'.

The harsh, cold wind blew around the baby, waking it up, revealing a pair of stunning emerald eyes. The baby was confused, waking up to the cold and harsh winter weather, so it did the only thing it could, it screamed.

The matron of the orphanage, Eliza Cole, heard the baby's screaming and came bustling to the door to investigate. When the door opened she did not see anyone, but a tiny gurgle caught her attention and then looking down, she saw the baby with a big smile on his face lying in a basket surrounded by a fluffy baby blue blanket.

She gently lifted him from the basket and ordered her helper; Martha Graham, to put the basket in the basement, during this none of them noticed a letter written on thick yellowed parchment hidden inside the basket. The basket and the letter were placed inside the basement hidden from view by the mounds of rubbish and old toys that surrounded it, never to be read, at least not for a few years anyway.

"Martha" the shrill call of Mrs Cole sounded, "Hurry girl, the boy needs a warm bottle". Knowing what would happen if she didn't do as Mrs Cole said Martha walked to the kitchen faster to prepare a warm bottle of milk for the little one.

Huffing and puffing she handed over the bottle without as much as thanks in return, having it snatched from her hand. That's when she saw it on the little baby's wrist; it was a bracelet of silver and had many diamonds on it and emeralds that spelt out the name _CASPER_. Martha pointed out the beautiful bracelet to Mrs Cole who decided to try and remove it, for the money she just knew she would get for it. However when she tried to take it off the baby, it wouldn't budge, the clasp wouldn't unlock and it wouldn't even slip off not even a bit.

"Take him upstairs and put him in one of the spare rooms "ordered Mrs Cole. Just when Martha was about to do as asked she remembered that all of the spare rooms were full with kids from the recently bombed 'Bells orphanage'. "I can't madam; there are no rooms available there all full". Martha rubbed her hands nervously from disobeying a direct order. "Put him in a room with that Tom Riddle then if you have too, now go, and take him".

Now that single sentence shocked the girl too her very being, Eliza Cole had told her that by no means should any children be put in the same room as Tom Riddle, as freaky things tended to happen around the too intelligent 2 year old, then again who was she to question her superior after all, she was only 19 years of age, so she just decided to stop thinking on it and just do as told.

She gently lifted the beautiful, ethereal baby and walked nervously up the dark, creaking staircase and travelled to the room that she barely went into. With a shaking hand she opened the door to HIS room and fearfully took walked over to the cot that held baby Tom riddle. With a hard heart she placed the beautiful Casper next to baby Riddle and left the room as swiftly as she could only stopping to place a gentle kiss upon Casper's cheek.

Baby riddles eyes opened and examined the new arrival, soft brown met with stunning emerald and Tom gave a little smile as if deeming baby Casper worthy enough to be in his presence.

The next 10 minutes was spent with the two boys just looking at each other and occasionally smiling. Once the staring had stopped the two just gurgled playfully to each other, in a cute baby language that seemingly only they could understand.

It was on this day, a bond began to form between the two tying them together, forever, in any time and place. With happy satisfied smiles the both of them fell asleep next to each other.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The golden sun rose early the next day, waking the two up. They once again looked at each other although this time it was only a few seconds before they looked away. They both wiggled into a sitting position from under their thin blanket. Casper giggled happily to himself while tom watched on with an assessing eye, which is the sight that Martha came across when coming up to collect them for their breakfast.

Their breakfast turned out to be a thin watery porridge with nothing in it at all to sweeten it. Surrounded by all the chatter the two were seemingly calm and relaxed. By now most babies would be crying from the amount of noise, but Casper and Tom looked like they couldn't be less bothered just gurgling to themselves once again, in a cute, adorable baby language.

"Right you little monsters breakfast is over, I want you all outside and if I hear even the slightest bit of a fight going on you will have no dinner or supper" bellowed Mrs Cole in a serious tone. Martha took Tom from the chair he was sat on for breakfast and walked to his room where she put him in the cot to have a nap.

Once she got back downstairs she went to the kitchen and lifted Casper into her arms, to take him to Mrs Cole's office as she wanted to get a good look at him before giving him a surname.

She reached the office in two minutes flat knowing better than to keep her waiting. She stopped at the door and politely knocked before entering, as soon as she opened the door she smelt whiskey that Eliza Cole loved so much.

"Hello Mrs Cole, I've got the little one here". She carried in little Casper and passed him gently to Cole.

"What shall we call you then eh" slurred Cole in a drunken voice. A moment of silence passed while a name was thought for him.

"I know we'll call you Blake, Casper Blake". Casper Blake, now having a surname was taken out of the office by Martha and taken upstairs for his nap.

**Hey people so this is my first chapter and I have become fed up of having them as baby's. Right now the chapter is small but that is because there isn't much to write with them being young so please bear with me.**


	2. Laughter and tears

Swirling leaves floated down into and overgrown part of a garden. No one even ventured near this spot as it was THEIR spot. However if you did happen to be near enough to it you would have heard an angelic laughter, a sound more beautiful than the bells of heaven. Inside of that overgrown bit of garden were two boys, ethereal in appearance, one tall with short dark brown hair and hard chocolate brown eyes, that was perfectly combed to the side, and a shorter boy that had silky midnight black hair that reached just below his shoulders along with dazzling emerald eyes.


End file.
